Getting to Know You
by StoryBookAngel
Summary: Drake and Gosalyn learn to be a family.


**Getting to Know You**

**Summary: This series will take an inside look of some of the milestones and moments as Drake and Gosalyn discover how to be a family.**

**Chapter 1: Welcome Home**

**He was nervous, he hadn't slept all night. His stomach was in knots as he walked the floor. This was it, this was the day he would bring her home. Today was the day that would change both their lives forever. As he left the house that morning he could hardly wrap his head around it. He was going to be someone's father, he was going to be responsible for someone other than himself.**

**As he drove to the orphanage his heart was filled with fear and excitement. He loved this child, but what kind of parent would he be? He could only hope and pray that he would bless her life the same way that she had already blessed his.**

**She could hardly contain herself as watched anxiously out the window. She was going to her new home today. Had she forgotten ? She double checked her things just to make sure, then she went back to the window. Was he here yet? If she had to wait much longer she was going to explode with excitement.**

**While she waited some of the other children from the orphanage came to say good bye. She hugged each of them and promised to write to them just as soon as she was settled in her new home.**

**When he parked the car his heart really started racing. Once he opened that door she be his; a member of his family forever. When he walked in he was greeted by Mrs. Cavanaugh. "Good Morning Mr. Mallard, I know you must be anxious to take Gosalyn home so I'll try not to take anymore of your time then necessary I only have a couple things for you to sign and then you are free to go."**

**His hands trembled a little as he signed his name. For weeks now he felt like he had been doing nothing but filling out paper work. He had signed every piece of paper they had thrown at him, but now he, Drake Mallard was a parent. He never thought such a momentous thing could happen just by writing his name.**

**Once the paper work was finished Mrs. Cavanaugh went and got Gosalyn. As Gosalyn carried her suitcase down the hall she could barely keep herself from running. When she saw the person that was now her father a smile spread wide across her face. Drake smiled back at her and asked, "Are you ready to go home?"**

**Gosalyn nodded her head wildly, she was to excited to speak. Finally she had a home of her own, and someone who loved her. Drake picked up her suitcase, then taking her by lead her out to the car.**

**When they pulled up to the house Gosalyn stopped to admire it for a few moments. She had been with Drake when he bought the house but standing here now she felt different about it now. Now it was truly her house. Drake took Gosalyn to her room, when they got there everything was neat and in order. However there was nothing special about it, the walls were white, the bed was made, and everything was dusted and vacuumed, there were personal touches to the room.**

"**Don't worry," Drake said, "We'll have this room just the way you want it as soon as possible."**

**Gosalyn smiled at him, " At least I don't have to share it with ten other girls."**

**She set her suitcase on the bed and went to work putting her things away. Drake wanted to help her, but she really didn't have much to put away. Just a couple changes of clothes, a toothbrush, a hairbrush, and a picture of her grandfather.**

"**I think we better do some clothes shopping as well, you'll be starting school next week," he reminded her.**

**Soon Gosalyn had finished her unpacking by now the excitement of the day was starting to settle down a bit. For a few moments Drake and Gosalyn looked at each other not knowing what to do next. Then Drake reached into his pocket, " I have something for you."**

**He pulled out a black velvet box and handed it to her, " I know you probably don't care much for jewelry, but I hope you like it."**

**Gosalyn opened the box and found a gold heart shaped locket. On the front it was beautifully engraved with the word "Daughter," encircled by pale blue flower. On inside on one side there was a picture that she and Drake had recently taken together. On the other side today's date was engraved on it.**

"**I want you to have this to honor the day we became a family," his voice started to waver a little bit.**

**Gosalyn clutched close to her body as hot tears welled up in her eyes. He was right she didn't care for jewelry, but this gift of love would be something she would cherish the rest of her life. Very carefully she took the locket from the box and asked Drake to help her with it. After he had fastened the clasp she turned around and embraced him.**

"**Thank you so much," she cried.**

**Drake held her for a moment as he blinked back a few tears of his own. After he had regained is composure he drew back slightly so he could look her in the eyes. "Alright then, we have a lot to do. What do you say we go do our shopping and then we can figure out what we want for supper."**

**A big smile spread across Gosalyn's face, "Keen Gear! I haven't had new clothes in over a year. At the orphanage all I got was cast offs and hand me downs."**

**Drake was almost as excited as she was, "Shall we go?"**

"**You bet!" she said.**

**Chapter 2: The Shopping Trip**

**Author's Note: Sorry this chapter is so short. I'll try to make the next one a little longer.**


End file.
